<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Absent of Heart, n Power by Orchestrawoof101</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901819">Absent of Heart, n Power</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchestrawoof101/pseuds/Orchestrawoof101'>Orchestrawoof101</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>14+, Fluff, Gay, Gayness/Trangenders, Other, Pokemon, Pokemon Enternal, Pokemon Journey, Pokemon Rainbow dreams, Series, Sex, Spanking, ash ketchum - Freeform, lgbtq+</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:42:28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,069</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29901819</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orchestrawoof101/pseuds/Orchestrawoof101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Note:This is a remake of where we are.</p><p>I didn't like how it was going or how i wrote it, so i'm remaking it. Hope you like it.</p><p>End note:</p><p>''''''<br/>Ash still needs to unlock his full potential of his aura, along with his Lucario.</p><p>While that happens, Delia and Professor oak have no idea about his power, or the strong connectin he has in Alola.</p><p>The whole world needs Ash, who does Ash need?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Comfort - Relationship, Friendship - Relationship, Hurt - Relationship, LGBTQ+ - Relationship, Love - Relationship, confusion - Relationship</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Future events</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Note: This series will contain some violence,sex,and spanking scenes once further in the series works. </p><p> </p><p>14+, Not suited for kids under 14-.</p><p>Decretion advised</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>PROLOGUE</p><p> </p><p>Ash is at Professor Cerise's labratory, being a fellow researcher along with Goh.</p><p>Chloe is starting to fit in and get along with the boys, even Ash.</p><p>Right now, they are eating breakfast this morning.</p><p>"Dad, were you going to do some research on Rapidash?". Chloe commented on her dad.</p><p> </p><p>"Right Chloe, i was about to do that anyways, thanks hun".</p><p> </p><p>Professor Cerise left the room to his lab.</p><p>"Hey Ash, we should go and find a Raticate, what do you say?".</p><p>Goh eagerly said.</p><p>Ash looked up at him, and nodded with a smile.</p><p>"Well, let's go!".</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED,</p><p>A/N:Sorry this Prologue is short, but i 'll keep the work up&gt;:D. </p><p>Please comment and kudos as you like^^.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. This song saved my life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Alot of people do not know that Ash is part of team rocket but not actually a thief.</p><p>Only takes Pokemon from abusive,careless trainers.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Past.</p><p>Giovanni returned home to Delia and her 3 years old son while she is pregnant with another.</p><p>The boy had aura power, and While Giovanni tried his best to teach him all the ways of aura.</p><p>The boy just throw mud at his face for fun.</p><p>Of course this boy was name Dusk, because he was born at dusk/sunset.</p><p>He had green eyes, pale skin, and dark orange/brown hair.</p><p>Dusk was a good boy but sometimes can be a bit of a troublemaker.</p><p>Both Delia and Giovanni loved Dusk, he even have weird questions.</p><p>Few month later, Dusk suddenly disappeared from the house and wondered off into the dark forest.</p><p>There he met up with a young teen close to his 17.</p><p>Dusk was not sure what to do.</p><p>But the teen took out his pokeball and let out his Dragonite.</p><p>Dusk was mortified at what he saw and he let out a scream.</p><p>Giovanni heard the scream and ran into the forest for he knows that was Dusk's scream.</p><p>It was too late.</p><p>All he found was a shoe of Dusk's.</p><p>He walked back home to Delia, holding the shoe in his hand.</p><p>delia cried out and ran into his arms for comfort.</p><p> </p><p>Few month has passed.</p><p>Lance has visited Delia for no reason.</p><p>"What are yyou doing here Lance?" Delia said looking confused.</p><p> </p><p>"Just stay still ok". Lance pulled out a Hypno and told it to use hypnosis on Delia.</p><p>"Now you will forget about team rocket or ever remember joining them ever!. Not even Giovanni.</p><p>Lance finished what he was saying, and returned the Hypno back into the Pokeball he "borrowed"from "someone."</p><p>And left.</p><p>Few hours has passed.</p><p>Delia woke up to Professor oak sitting next to her.</p><p>Not far away. Giovanni was on a hill looking down at Pallet house, and then walked away with a tear in down his cheek.</p><p>Things will never be the same.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Brothers of Shadows</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Silver is caught off guard stealing.By someone beating him to it.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was close to dark at dusk, close to Pewter city, a lone person wondering the streets.</p><p>He had red long hair and a dark purple jacket with bluish purple jeans.</p><p>His name was silver.</p><p>''''''</p><p>Silver was near the Pewter city's gym. He was waiting for a chance to sneak in there and steal the rock type pokemon's.</p><p>It was really now dark and Silver thought the coast was clear.</p><p>He heard rumors that the Gym leader had a crystal onix.</p><p>So he wanted to go and steal it.</p><p>Once he got close to the gym, he snuck through a window.</p><p>He remembered that the gym leader had 10 brothers and sisters which made 20 siblings. </p><p>What a army.</p><p>He went in quietly, hoping to not set off alarms.<br/>
He looked around and around the entire place.</p><p>He ever grew tired very quickly in the last 10 minutes.</p><p>"Looking for something?. </p><p>A voice heard in the shadows.</p><p> </p><p>"What?. Silver looked towards the direction of the voice.</p><p>Suddenly the figure came out revealing themselves to silver.</p><p>"Ash!". Silver was shocked to see his half brother, stealing from the gym leader, his best friend, of all sorts.</p><p>"Yeah it's me". "So you looking for Onix, here you go". Ash tossed Onix to Silver and he caught it.</p><p>"Ash, you were good at figuring things out, but why now?. Silver asked.</p><p>"Duh, my friends think i'm dense and clueless, but honestly i'm playing them by acting that way.</p><p>"It's only to keep my cover of smarts and detectiveness.</p><p> </p><p>"Remember i was raised by Matori and Ariana along with you".</p><p>Silver just smirked at him.</p><p>"Let's get out of here anyways bro.</p><p>Silver suggested.</p><p>"Fine by me bro.</p><p>Ash followed Silver out of the window of the building and onto the dirt road.</p><p>Few hours later, they were in viridian forest.</p><p>"So, silver, how's mother?.</p><p>Ash asked.</p><p>"huh, she's fine, she's glad Mars is back at team rocket with her".</p><p>Silver replied.</p><p> </p><p>"I see".</p><p>They both stopped walking and turned to look at each other.</p><p>"So, Silver, you caught a girlfriend yet?.</p><p>Ash asked nervously.</p><p>"No...And i'm not planning on getting a damn girlfriend.</p><p>Silver replied.</p><p>"Good, you don't need one, there annoying as hell, get a boyfriend while you still can".</p><p>Ash mocked.</p><p>They kept walking until they were at the hideout of Team Rocket. Near the Gym.</p><p>"This is where we part ways brother". Ash said, handing out his hand for Silver to shake.</p><p>"Yeah, it's been a ride,". Silver smiled and shook Ash's hand and both waved goodbye to eachother.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED.</p><p>A/N: Hoped you like this chapter^^.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. recon concile demons of past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Ash as currently is back from Alola, for awhile. but knowing his family is Team Rocket, how will anyone gonna forgive him.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ash was having trouble sleeping at Cerise's lab.</p><p>Constantly having nightmares every night.</p><p>It's always 3:33 in the morning when he wakes up from one.</p><p>He is always sweaty and drenched in it.</p><p>He gets up to barf alot. And no one seems to notice.</p><p>He does try to sleep at his mom's house but it's always the same thing.</p><p>The nightmare was always Necrozma or Lysandre.</p><p> </p><p>Or the ultrabeast Nilego, taking Lilie's mother or Guzzlord by chance.</p><p>Goh is getting better by communicating more but isn't the theropy type.</p><p>Ash does contact Matori to pick him up to go back to the hideout for sick emergencies or just a check up just in case something is wrong.</p><p>Ash usually says he's fine when it comes to having a cold, but this is getting out of hand.</p><p>Ash got out of bed and called Matori to come pick him up close to vermilion forest.</p><p>After the call ended, he wemt straight for the forest, not caring for wearing his underwear and no shirt on.</p><p>Once he saw Matori's ship, he quickly ran over when they landed.</p><p>He got on, while Charley got Ash some blanket.</p><p>They arrived back at the hideout or to say headguarters.</p><p>Gozu had to carrie Ash in this time.</p><p>They popped him down on a couch to rest.</p><p>Matori had to go get the nurse for Ash, his personal Nurse since he was 4/5 years old.</p><p>Nurse Annie came to Ash with her med kit.</p><p>Took awhile with the checkup.</p><p>Annie was finished and said he was fine but just a tummy ache.</p><p>When Charley, Annie, Gozu and Matori looked back at Ash, he was passed out on the couch with the blanket over him.</p><p> </p><p>Everyone decided to just go to bed.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED</p><p>A/N: Chapter is short but please enjoy^^</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Defining Of Life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Matori was the leader of Matori Matrix but someone else was the leader before her, well Ash likes to get in her way alot even though he is her nephew.</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was very cloudy and gloomy out.</p><p>Matori was just drinking her coffee while doing some paper works at her desk.</p><p>Looking back at some old photos of her and young 4/5 year old Ash, having the time of their life.</p><p>The poor kid was neglected by his mother because she thought Gary was her son.</p><p>Matori had the save the kid 4 times when he was around 3 years old.</p><p>The first time was getting attacked by a wild Persian, left him scared of Persians since.</p><p>The second time was when his mother left to go to Gary's birthday party and somehow, a guy broke in and tried to rape Ash.</p><p>If it wasn't for Matori to shoot the guy in the head, Ash would be scarred for the rest of his life by such experience.</p><p>The third time was almost getting run over by a truck.</p><p>The final fourth time was Ash getting locked in a store while Delia and Gary left.</p><p>5 hours has passed and Matori found away to get in the store and get Ash out of there.</p><p>How did she know Ash was in danger?</p><p>Matori used to have a Espeon that can detect Ash's aura power of emotion and where he was.</p><p>Which is now hard, because someone stolen her Espeon. And now that Ash is now permitted to not leave Team Rocket's grounds.</p><p>Matori trained that Espeon pretty well for Ash's sake of life.</p><p>Present.</p><p>Matori hasn't realized she drank all her coffee.</p><p>She put the mug down and started on her report of werelock evolution genes.</p><p>Of course Ash was a werelock as well.</p><p>But for some reason he has alot of pokemon genes in him.</p><p>Ho-Oh,Lugia, Mew, Arceus and Tapu DNA.</p><p>The Kid was a cute little Rockruff and now a Lycanroc that was part rock and ghost.</p><p>The other Rockets participated in helping Ash control his powers of life and death.</p><p>Took him a long time to get the hang of transform and teleport when he was around 6 years old.</p><p>Werelocks were super rare but Ash's was beyond rare.</p><p>His new friend Goh was a werelock but just a normal werelock that is Rock and psychic type.</p><p>Ash was usually a good boy when he was with Matori throughout his entire life.</p><p>There were a few calls or time when he needed to be spanked, for biting and using his powers on the Rocket grunts or admins or Officers.</p><p>He does not dare to do that to Giovanni who surely break his jaw or neck.</p><p>He adored Matori to death and even became her secret partner in crime of stealing when he can camouflage.</p><p>His Half mother Ariana was very sweet and kind to Ash, and telling Silver off of bullying Ash half time.</p><p>Ash met his other half sister Mars on a few occasions but now she is part of Team Rocket.</p><p>Now, Ash is just hanging around at Cerise labratory with Goh.</p><p>Matori still working on her report and now deciding to get more coffee.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED.</p><p>A/N: Werelocks is like werewolves and Ash is technically a shapeshifter but likes using his werelock form more,</p><p> </p><p>Thanks for reading and more will come/ i promish</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The past of many liars</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>WARNING: CONTAINS DEATH, GARY MURDERS A POKEMON, AND SWEARING.</p><p> </p><p>This is a switch aroo alternate version of Ash's life being different.</p><p>Enjoy</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Past:</p><p>Ash was only 5 years old when he had a Raticate.</p><p>He loved that Raticate so much, he never left its side ever, not even in bed.</p><p>Gary had noticed this pretty fast and really didn't like it at all.</p><p>One day, he went towards Ash in the yard outside of the house.</p><p>"So you have a Raticate and i don't!", "seems unfair to me and not allowed".</p><p>While Ash stared at Gary confused.</p><p>Gary took Ash's Raticate out from his hands and grabbed out a knife from his backpocket.</p><p>"what are you doing!?".</p><p>Ash panicked.</p><p>Gary just grinned evily and stabbed the Raticate that he was holding.</p><p>Ash watched in horror as tears stream down his face.</p><p>Blood was dripping and Raticate was lifeless.</p><p> </p><p>Blood was splattered all over Gary, and the knife was thrown away.</p><p>Gary dropped Raticate on the ground right in front of Ash.</p><p>Gary walked away, leaving Ash completely speechless.</p><p>Few hours has passed and Ash has not come out from his room at Team Rocket Headquarters.</p><p>Giovanni wonders what must of happened to make the kid run so fast to his room and slam the door and lock it.</p><p>4 days has passed.</p><p> </p><p>"Boss, we have found Ash's Ratice, Sir".</p><p>One of the grunts said standing a bit nervous.</p><p>"Well where is it?"</p><p>Giovanni asked, petting his beloved Persian on his lap.</p><p>"Huh.....Well, We found it,.....Dead covered in blood".</p><p>Giovanni stared at them.</p><p>"Unbelievable! Who dares kill my son's Pokemon!?"</p><p>Giovanni was furious now.</p><p>The first time, Ash's shiny Persian was run-over by Daisy Oak and the Persian was found dead.</p><p>That was 3 years ago.</p><p>"I'm Guessing, it was one of the Oaks who fucking killed it!"</p><p>Giovanni sounding now like a mad Lucario.</p><p>"This shall not happen again!.</p><p>Giovanni went the other direction to find Dr.Zager and Dr.Sebastian, the two that Ash loves so much.</p><p>The Grunts walked away quietly.</p><p>TO BE CONTINUED.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>